The Search For Cat
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: When Catherine is kidnapped as Vincent is leaving New York. He has a bad feeling of leaving and turns around. When he arrives back a Catherine's apartment he discovers she has been taken. He starts to look wanted by the law or not. But months go by and there is no sign of her. When he finally finds her a year later he makes a shocking discovery that will change both of them forever
1. The Kidnapping

**The Search For Catherine **

**By: Kristy **

**Full Summary: When Catherine is kidnapped as Vincent is leaving New York. He has a thought of turning around and discovers she is missing and starts a search for her. But months go by and when Vincent finds her he discovers a shocking discovery that will change everything for both of them forever. **

**Chapter 1 **

**The Kidnapping**

**Catherine's POV **

As I layed there on my bed in my apartment thinking of were Vincent is and if I will every see him again. He has promised that he will find me again. But I thought I would never see the day he would kiss me good bye, but one thing he has promised that he would find me again. I just hope he doesn't wait to long to do it. But I will not move on one little bit, I will wait on him as long as it takes. I finally, went to doze of and heard a noise that sounded like someone on the fire escape. I jumped out of my bed and went to the window, but someone grabbed me from behind. I bit their arm, but they covered my head and knocked me out. I woke up in a old run down building and it looked like someone that was running a drug operation. I just hope that Vincent turned around because if not I am going to be in trouble because there is no way I can make it out on my own.

**Vincent's POV**

I had a bad feeling about leaving. I decided to turn around and go back, I couldn't leave Catherine behind. It didn't take me that long to get back to her apartment but when I got there and I didn't find her there. But I found a note that stated that she was leaving New York because every were she looked she seen me. But all of her stuff was still there and none of it made seens to me. Catherine wouldn't leave like that. She would not leave her friends and family like that.

I then, thought I had to get to J.T's and see if I could; track her cell that is the only thing that was missing in her apartment. I arrived at J.T's and walked right on in and scared the living out of him.

"Vincent what the, I thought you left Cat she" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Catherine's missing"

"What please tell me I just heard you wrong, she would never leave her friends and family like that" I walked over to the phone tracker.

"No you didn't and me being wanted or not I will find her J.T"

"Vincent look lay low and I will find her please"

"I can't do that I am sorry but I can't" I punched in the information and it traced to an alley.

I bolted out the door and went to the alley. That is were I found her gun, badge, and cell phone. I grabbed her things and went back to J.T's and that were I decided to guess the password and got into it with out a fight. I looked for any clues that may lead to anything but the last call was from me. She had turned off her ringers and everything. I had literally upset her by leaving her, but I had to leave for awhile until the search for me slowed down then, I could return for her. Now I wished that I would have taken her with me when I left the first time. Now the hunt is on for me to find my love once again.


	2. The Shocker

**Chapter 2**

**The Shocker **

A year later Catherine was still no were to be found, I was being to think that I would never find her that she was gone for good. That is when I was out walking on roof tops and picked up on a her heartbeat from a roof and my hearing kicked in full force and I could her her voice.

"my boyfriend will find me and when he does he will kill you I am promising you that much"

Catherine was hit and I heard a baby crying. I went around looking for an opening and went threw the air vent of the building. I dropped from the ceiling and knocked out the first guard and came around to Catherine feeding the little one. But she hadn't spotted me yet. I went up to her and said her name loud enough she could hear me and she stood and turned to look.

"Vincent is that you" as she set the baby in the bed and she ran into my arms and kissed me.

"Catherine I knew I would find you"

"Vincent there is someone I would like you to meet"

"who is that"

"your son" I then got a shocked look on my face.

"Vincent we should go the two other guards left to get food an hour ago they should be back any time now"

"you have any stuff"

"the baby has a blanket"

"grab it"

She grabbed the blanket and we went back to J.T's. J.T then, almost dropped the food when he came around the corner.

"J.T this is your nephew"

"what but how and when"

"It was two months after I was there I started showing signs of a pregnancy"

"so he is yours then"

"yes he is six months old J.T"

"I am glad you are back I am calling Tess"

"no J.T"

"why"

"I don't want anyone knowing, I am packing up and leaving with Vincent tomorrow"

"you guys are just going to pack up and were will you go"

"Canada"

"Vincent that isn't funny I will never see you again"

"J.T yes you will it just until my name is cleared and I will not leave my family behind and I walked up to him and asked him for my mothers ring" He brought it to me and J.T took the baby.

I then, got down on one knee and asked her to marry me.

"will you marry me Catherine?"

"Yes i'll marry you" She jumped into my arms once again and I placed the ring on her and she kissed me.

J.T then, went to her apartment and grabbed some of her clothes and things so we wouldn't be spotted there and me end up arrested again.

Catherine and I put the baby down for the night and we did the same before morning. J.T then, returned with baby food and everything along with a backpack to carry it in. When Catherine and I could see the sun and J.T was asleep we got the baby and left. The next few days we were on the run to Canada, to get in the clear for are son Micheal. But Catherine started to get sick and I was getting worried she would need a doctor soon. I went to the bag J.T had bought and there was pain pills, band aids, and allergy capsules. I gave Catherine one of the allergy pills and a pain pill. She felt better after that and we finished are journey to Canada and found shelter in a old building that is no longer being use and set up some beds and everything that a stranger was will to give us. Now we will have to fight to stay alive and maybe one day we can return New York to be with are family and friends. Catherine and I know for a fact Tess and J.T will work hard to clear my name and as of yesterday J.T called to say a funeral for Catherine is going to be held and a casket will even be buried for the family to be put to ease. That night I was coming back from getting dinner and Catherine and are son was snuggled up in the bed asleep. I walked over and kissed Catherine on the forehead. I hoped that my name would be cleared soon and we could go home and get married in front of are friend and family.


End file.
